


In the Driver's Seat

by lazulibundtcake



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Bad Driving (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/pseuds/lazulibundtcake
Summary: Crowley is driving a long dark road, and he's thinking about Aziraphale in his lap.Crowley has some private time in the Bentley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 226





	In the Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

Crowley is driving a long dark road, and he's thinking about Aziraphale in his lap. Imagining, rather than the steering wheel in his hands, the angel's flesh, his generous, beautiful ass (he imagines it would be beautiful, that it would be soft, how could it not be), and Crowley is wiry and slender, he could fit between those thighs no problem. Plus he wouldn't mind at all, he thinks, if Aziraphale crushed him a little.

He accelerates around a curve, tightens his grip on the wheel, pictures the angel naked and squirming on him (not a lot of space in the front seat, Crowley would have to be careful not to shove him into the steering column), panting and desperate to press their bodies together and would Crowley tease him? Lick his ear, bite his neck? Would he slick one fingertip in Aziraphale's precome, slide it down and around to wet the head of his cock?

And Crowley is in real trouble now, the word _cock_ banging around in his brain like a ghost bent on vengeance, angel-cock, hard for him, he would want to suck it but there wouldn't be enough room so he would just have to lick his hand, stroke it, lick his hand again to get the taste, back and forth until everything was sopping wet.

Crowley groans, now, taking one hand off the wheel, rubbing himself through his jeans, keeping his foot steady on the accelerator as he flies down the straightaway.

Aziraphale - Aziraphale would be be kissing him, drinking from him, except when he would cry out and Crowley wanted to hear his cries, would do anything to get them, ease two wet fingers inside of him and slip them in and out and the thought of pleasuring the angel with both his hands and his mouth makes him undo his belt and fly, yank his cock out, not minding the bite of the zipper against him, he should probably pull over but this won't take long.

One hand on the wheel and legs spread as far as they'll go, which is not very far but enough room, surely, for Aziraphale to lift off him, to reach behind himself and take hold of Crowley's cock and say _please_ (would he say please? Of course he would) _please Crowley, please will you put your cock inside me_, and there would be nowhere else for him to go except for into Aziraphale, one tight slick inch at a time, and Crowley would have to be so good and careful not to fuck into him too hard, although he wanted to, God he wanted to pound him into next week, but not here, in the driver's seat.

No, Aziraphale would need to ride him, and Crowley is gripping the wheel and gripping his cock and screaming down the motorway, luckily he doesn't expect anyone to get in his way, and all it takes is one-two-three more strokes imagining squeezing the angel's fine ass and his dick while Aziraphale works himself down the length of him, and he's hot and soft and breathes _oh I love you_ in his ear just as Crowley slides home and then Crowley is coming so hard he can't see, can't hear, his foot slams on the pedal and the car jumps but he's got it. He's got it.

Now, he eases over to the shoulder. Is breathing in great gasps and sweat is in his eyes and he leans his forehead against the wheel, letting the world disappear for a moment. Just listening to the tick of the cooling engine and not thinking about anything. Until he finally straightens up, cleans everything off, starts the car. Drives with a clear head out of the hills and into the city, where Aziraphale is waiting to be picked up.


End file.
